With the progress of super-large scale integrated circuit manufacturing technology, the size of a chip is becoming smaller and smaller, while the heat-emitting power is becoming higher and higher, thus increasing the flux of heat dissipation from the chip.
According to the principles of thermodynamics, the heat conductivity of a fluid is larger than that of air. Based on this theory, pipe heat dissipating technologies such as water cooling have been gradually applied to high power electronic components, e.g. CPU and GPU. However, all these heat dissipating technologies have various limitations.